


Тот, с кем хочу я сражаться больше всего

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Их взаимное восхищение вело к соперничеству, их вражда – к братству людей, сплоченных общей мечтой; но каждый хотел идти во главе и не желал следовать позади.
Relationships: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura, Takeda Shingen/Uesugi Kenshin
Kudos: 3





	Тот, с кем хочу я сражаться больше всего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One I Want to Fight the Most](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36559) by [perch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perch/pseuds/perch). 



**Это пламя в его груди**  
  
Душа Юкимуры пылает в его груди. Он поднимает руку и прижимает к сердцу, чтобы оно не прожгло ребра.  
« Мое сердце пламенеет, когда я думаю об Одноглазом Драконе! – возвещает он окрестностям. – Я жажду блаженства битвы! Я собью свои кулаки о его лицо! Я проткну его насквозь моими копьями!»  
  
Уже дважды сходились они – пурпур и сапфир, сплетенные в смертельном танце. Душа Юкимуры кипела и пылала, объятая пламенем сраженья – и он не мог понять, почему, когда сошлись они с самим Темным Владыкой, Одой Нобунагой – дыхание Дракона осталось холодным.  
  
Даже могучие удары князя Такэды, впечатывающие воспитанника в стену, не в силах поколебать его неспособность понять, что такое страх, и почему другой – тем более Масамуне – способен бояться врага, даже если это сам Повелитель Тьмы.  
  
И Юкимура жаждет, жаждет смертельно одолеть Оду Нобунагу, Демона шестого неба. Но схватки с Масамуне он вожделеет больше – и это желание выжигает его изнутри, день за днем, все сильнее. Он не понимает этот огонь иначе, как потребность сражаться с Драконом из Осю – все время, так часто, как только это возможно.  
  
Как не понимает и того, почему, говоря о них с Масамуне, Сарутоби Саскэ - личный синоби лорда Такэды - использует словечко «запал».  
  
 **Жажда схватки**  
  
Одноглазый Дракон скачет галопом, его руки небрежно скрещены на груди, как всегда, когда он идет в сраженье. Его изначальные планы нарушены дерзким вмешательством Юкимуры, но отвага юного тигра впечаталась ему в сердце.  
Он поклялся, что запомнит это имя.  
  
Второй поединок с Юкимурой кончается катастрофой. Они прерывают его, чтобы насладится преследованием – но их ждет западня, расставленная Одой, Темным владыкой. После Масамуне стоит под дождем, ошеломленный своими потерями. Потом он сотрудничает и сражается с любым, кто достаточно глуп, чтобы предложить ему союз против врага, которого ему хватает мудрости бояться; но гордость его достаточно велика, чтобы ненавидеть себя за это.  
Поединок с Нагамасой выходит восхитительным и захватывающим. Он заставляет Дракона вновь испытать на противнике силу всех своих шести когтей.  
  
Но даже теперь, в походе, единственное, о чем он думает – добыть голову Оды и сберечь Юкимуру для главного, последнего, настоящего поединка, чтобы насладиться им вдоволь. И Масамуне снова дерется, сражается, убивает, получает раны и выздоравливает. Его мысли заняты Юкимурой: самый восхитительный соперник – дерзкий, отважный, полный кипучей жизни. И так же любящий горячие вечеринки, как и сам Дракон.  
  
 **По праву завоевания**  
  
Синген движется во главе армии, его гиганский боевой топор врезается в ряды противника, каждым ударом вздымая в воздух тела врагов.  
  
Одним уголком сознания он думает о прерванной битве с Кенсином, бывшей днем раньше. Если бы не дурацкий поединок, затеянный Юкимурой с Одноглазым Драконом, он сошелся бы с Кенсином в холодных водах.  
Он до сих пор вспоминает взгляд, которым одарил его Кенсин, когда их армии разошлись в поле. Такэда наслаждается тяжестью огромной боевой секиры, снося голову очередному противнику, он прогоняет воспоминания о Кенсине в самый дальний уголок и целиком отдается битве.  
  
Завоевание. Опустошение. Смерть.  
  
Есть время для изящной войны с Кенсином, войны по правилам и распорядку. Но не сейчас.  
  
А потом кампания входит в силу - переходы, и сражения, и стычки со своим юным, наивным еще протеже. Нет времени на разговоры, серьезные или пустые. Только на короткие распоряжения о воде и пище.  
  
Если когда-либо Синген и сожалел об иных временах, он ничем не выдает себя.  
  
 **По праву честной борьбы**  
  
Кенсин дышит сладким дыханием Касуги, он пишет ей нежные строки, глубже и глубже затягивающие ее в его волшебство. Его ум убегает назад – к реке и Сингену. Однажды наступит день, день последней знаменательной битвы, которая закроет все счета и подведет всему окончательный итог. До того дня он будет расточать бесполезное время – пить зеленый чай, заваренный заботливой рукой синоби, и рассуждать о стратегиях и альянсах.  
  
С первой же битвы Кенсин мечтал разделить с Сингеном чай и разговор. Сердце говорило ему, что время сражений прошло – а то, которое наступило, требовало держать оборону и оберегать созданное. Им доводилось идти бок о бок, вместе сражаться, делить раны и смерть – но расстояние, разделяющее их, казалось, становилось все шире и шире.  
  
 **Тот, с кем хочу я сражаться больше всего**  
  
Альянс, заключенный Такэдой и Уэсуги, снова свел их вместе.  
Они оба знали, что единственное, чего каждый из них действительно хотел – одолеть другого. Но оба были достаточно мудры, чтобы понимать: сейчас им придется объединиться – или Нобунага разгромит их поодиночке. Мечта, к которой оба так стремились, снова таяла в тумане.  
  
Оба они держались схожих взглядов на жизнь. Первое: они знали, чем начался и чем завершится их союз. Второе: воевать честно – не значит воевать глупо.  
Их взаимное восхищение вело к насилию, их противостояние – к солидарности людей, сплоченных общей мечтой; но каждый хотел идти во главе и не хотел следовать позади. И где Кенсин пролагал себе дорогу медовой речью, там Синген прорывался своим железным кулаком.  
  
 **Тот, кто мне нужен для схватки больше всего**  
  
Наивный дурак и безрассудный глупец – блуждают они в поисках друг друга, каждый готов стать другому последним противником, – разлученные превратностями войны.  
  
Для Юкимуры это – главное чувство, пламя в его сердце, нечто, чего он пока не в силах понять до конца; но он уверен в том, что хочет этого, с такой же нерассуждающей непреложностью, с какой уверен, что хочет дышать.Как ребенок, лелеет он свою мечту – мальчик, глупец, дурак без страха и упрека, видящий лишь самый первый слой, внешнюю оболочку, лишь изначальный источник своего желания, родник, из которого оно бьет.  
  
Он нужен Масамуне, чтобы пережить упоение неистовой битвой, чтобы целиком отдать себя вихрю смертельного танца. Всегда в поисках нового веселья, он проводит дни в сражениях, убийствах и грабежах, следующих друг за другом в бесконечной череде развлечений. Для Масамуне ясна глубинная природа его привязанности, его восхищения Юкимурой, ему внятна конечная причина их противостояния. И в конечном счете сама его отчаянная храбрость смягчилась и расплавилось его новой страстью – и обратилось против него. Став опорой – став оправданьем – став причиной и основанием для того, чтобы отныне более не спешить понапрасну к бесполезной смерти.  
  
 **Юные наследуют мир**  
  
Синген передал Юкимуре и Масамуне свои сны.  
Он был уверен, что первый поймет их глубинную страсть, а второй – их скрытые причины. Он знал, что они унаследуют его мечту, и мечту Кенсина, и отольют из них собственные мечты и видения.  
  
И это будет тем, что Тигр из Каи и Бог Войны оставят после себя.  
  
  
 **Сайд-стори: Когда мы были молоды**  
  
Однажды давным-давно, когда оба были еще молоды, Тигр из Каи и Бог Войны встретились, чтобы разделить чашку чаю. Сидя напротив, они наслаждались беседой о войне и о мудрости, о возвышенных мыслях и видениях, что приходят в снах. В свой черед сменяя друг друга, они угощали и угощались, говорили и слушали.  
  
«Я взял ученика. Его зовут Юкимура», говорит Синген.  
  
«Это значит, что ты не женишься», мурлычет Кенсин, его пальцы продолжают двигаться. Украдкой он позволяет себе один взгляд в вырез сингенова кимоно.  
  
«Ну, раз уж ты первый решил завести наследницу… вдруг», отзывается Синген, наблюдая, как ветер играет полой одежды его визави, то открывая, то закрывая грудь.  
  
«Именно так, в конце концов. Должен же я был приютить такой прекрасный клинок». Кенсин наливает чай.  
  
«Прекрасный клинок? Нынче такими словами улещивают красоток?» Синген берет чашу, пьет, отирает край. Возвращает ее назад.  
  
Кенсин склоняет голову, касается чаши губами. Пьет и отирает край в свой черед.  
  
«Моя очередь». Синген приподнимается на локте. «И я скажу: хватит чаю… Давай отпразднуем твою внезапную наследницу и моего ученика...»  
  
Он отбрасывает полы кимоно, освобождая вставший член и охватывая его рукой, в возбуждении водя по нему ладонью.  
Кенсин наблюдает за его пальцами, его собственные покоятся на крышке чайника. Неспешно он разжимает руки, поводит плечами, и одежда соскальзывает с них. Нагой, он коленопреклонен перед любовником. Его член мгновенно поднимается, словно разделяя взволнованность хозяина.  
  
«Иди сюда, Кенсин». Свободной рукой Синген манит его к себе.  
  
Кенсин подается вперед, склоняясь к бедрам Сингена, и обнимает головку члена приоткрытыми губами. Дрожь проходит по телу Такэды, когда язык партнера играет с ней, обведя кончиком снизу и обласкав ее всю кругом, прежде чем вобрать целиком в рот. Синген сжимает кулаки, чтобы побороть желание немедленно схватить Кенсина за волосы и притянуть его голову к своим бедрам, войдя ему в рот на всю глубину.  
  
Воцаряется тишина, нарушаемся прерывистым дыханием и влажными звуками от движений кенсиновых губ. Бедра Сингена начинают взбрыкивать навстречу движениям Кенсина, и Синген, отняв партнера от своего члена, валит его на бок, утыкаясь лицом в его бедра. Их дыхание учащается, губами они ласкают вставшие члены друг друга, стискивают пальцами напрягшиеся яички.  
  
«Синген… прошу тебя… я так хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь», шепчет Кенсин, задыхаясь, пальцы его ходят ходуном, обхватив член любовника.  
  
Чтобы ответить, Синген выпускает его член изо рта: «Ты первый».  
  
Их губы возобновляют свою работу, ни один не торопится кончить, но и не останавливается. Они продолжают, стоная все громче и прижимаясь друг к другу крепче и крепче, их рты, языки и пальцы движутся все неистовее – пока оба не кончают и дрожь наслаждения не сотрясает их тела, когда они изливаются друг другу на бедра.  
  
Потом им приходится стирать следы с тела и рта.  
  
«Вот так всегда», говорит Кенсин, вздыхая, покуда надевает кимоно.  
Синген, влезая в свое, смеется – и Кенсин присоединяется к нему.  
  
  
 **Сайд-стори: деньги для перевозчика**  
  
«А это что - для красоты?» спрашивает Масамуне, сжав в пальцах монеты, висящие на шее Юкимуры. «Я думал, ты знаешь, что за путь ты выбрал, но теперь вижу – я ошибался».  
  
Юкимура ахает, когда чужое колено раздвигает ему ноги. У него странное чувство, что он не понимает чего-то, что должен понимать. Масамуне подается вперед, ближе, и Юкимура видит его лицо над собой.  
  
«Не думай. Просто веселись», шепчет Дракон прежде, чем приникнуть к его губам. В ошеломлении Юкимура открывает рот – и чувствует внутри чужой язык. Поцелуй дик, они мнут губы друг друга до крови. Масамуне кусает его за губу.  
  
«Прости», шепчет Масамуне. «Я люблю, когда немножко больно, а ты наверно нет, да?»  
  
Юкимура выглядит озадаченным. Это вызов?  
  
«Ах ты мерзавец… Хочешь подраться?»  
  
«Можно и так сказать», отвечает Масамуне, шлепнув его по ягодицам.  
  
Они дерутся, и Юкимура еще не знает, что их битва – это только прелюдия к любовной игре; а Масамуне знает и ох как хорошо знает, что не окажется снизу – проиграй он или выиграй.  
  
Этой ночью, говорит Масамуне, касаясь шеи Юкимуры свободной рукой. Этой ночью мы отдадим перевозчику все его деньги.  
Не волнуйся, отзывается Юкимура. У меня найдется лишняя монетка, чтобы заплатить за тебя.  
  
И сердце его поет.

25 марта 2013


End file.
